Protecting Her
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: What if Bianca saved Reese instead of Zach on 1/19/09.


Protecting Her

Bianca was standing there terrified seeing the love of her life being held by gunpoint by her own brother. Jesse is trying to calm him down and trying to get Josh to let Reese go but he's not budging.

"You can go…you can go Josh just leave Miss. Williams here" Jesse trying to save Reese.

"Like hell I will" he tries to leave with Reese but Bianca won't let that happen.

"NOOO!!!" Bianca gets in front of Josh and Reese. "Josh please let her go, you don't need to take her please, she's my fiancée please let her go." pleading to her brother but it wont work when he points the gun at Bianca, and horror appears in Reese's face as she looks at Bianca.

"Like I told you in the room, stay the hell out of my way." Bianca sees anger in his eyes but she won't back down until she has Reese safely in her arms again.

"No not until you let Reese go, just take me instead" begging to Josh

"Bianca don't do this please, I'm going to be okay" now Reese is pleading to Bianca scared for her safety, but Josh hurts Reese.

"SHUT UP!!!" Reese screams out in pain and it makes tears roll down Bianca's cheek seeing the love of her life being hurt.

"Josh please take me instead please." Josh sees the hurt in Bianca's eyes

"Fine" then he pushes Reese to the ground and grabs Bianca and holds her like he was holding Reese at gunpoint. "Now I'm leaving" Reese is on the ground looking up at Bianca and she has tears in her eyes and she whispers Bianca's name.

Erica goes over to Reese and helps her up and holds on to her and Reese does the same to comfort Erica. Then Josh starts to drag Bianca towards the exit of the casino and Bianca doesn't fight him because she knows that Reese is safe now and right when they pass by Jesse, Jesse grabs Josh's gun and spins him around and they fight and a gun goes off and Josh is shot in the head and Jesse and Bianca both trip over Josh as they were struggling with him.

"BIANCA!" Reese screams not knowing if Bianca is okay and Erica holds her back.

Jesse looks up to Zach and he sees the smoke of his gun and now knowing that Zach fired the shot. Josh is on top of Bianca and Jesse removes him and Reese runs over to Bianca. "Bianca sweetheart" kneeling down by her. "Are you okay" worried about her fiancée as she grabs for Bianca to help her up.

"I'm okay" saying as Reese picks her up and Reese brings Bianca close to her and holds her tightly.

"Oh thank god" Reese holds her and doesn't let her go and Bianca does the same. "I was so scared that I lost you." Bianca pulls away from the embrace and puts her hands on Reese's face.

"Its okay, I'm okay now" Reese just pulls her back into another loving embrace.

Erica is at Josh's side and stays there until the paramedics come and Bianca looks at her brother in tears seeing him dying. Later they arrive at the hospital and they wait in the waiting room for more information on Josh and Kendall. But Josh doesn't make it and Erica decides to give Josh's heart to Kendall. After Erica finds out about this Bianca takes Erica to go see Josh and say their goodbyes.

Meanwhile in the waiting room Reese walks over to Zach and she hugs him and then pulls away.

"What was that for" wondering why Reese gave him a quick hug.

"Bianca is alive because of you, you and Jesse saved her life and I will always be grateful to you for that, because I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her."

"You won't have to worry about that because Bianca will never leave you she loves you to much, besides she's a Kane woman, she's a fighter."

"She fought to protect me, she saved my life, she risk her life to save me" Reese gets tears in her eyes.

"And I'll do it again" Reese turns around and sees Bianca walking over to her. "Reese honey I would do anything I can to protect you even if that means putting myself in danger." Reese gets pissed and walks to the other side and turns back to Bianca in anger.

"But do you have any idea what that did to me, when I heard that gun fire I was so scared that you were the one that got shot, I was terrified that I lost you." Reese saying that with tears screaming down her face. "Bianca you're my world, you mean everything to me and I almost lost you."

"Reese I know how you feel because I felt that exact same way when Josh was holding you hostage, but he was my brother and I had to get through to him so he would let you go, I couldn't let him hurt you, and I knew my brother wouldn't have hurt me"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT you don't know what he was capable of."

"I knew that no matter what Josh was feeling or doing he would never hurt his sister and I believe that and I used that to get him to let you go." Bianca walks over to Reese and takes both of her hands in hers. "Reese I love you and I would do anything and everything I can to protect you." Reese just pulls Bianca into a tight embrace.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again."

"I wont I promise" and they just stay there in each others embrace both happy that their okay.

Later that night after visiting Kendall, Bianca and Reese went home and they went upstairs to their room and they changed and got into bed and Bianca holds Reese close and they fell asleep in each others arms, but later that night around 3am Bianca was awake softly crying for the loss of her brother and her fears that Josh could of killed her and Reese. Reese wakes up hearing Bianca crying and Reese turns around to face Bianca but she was facing the other way, so Reese moves over to Bianca and pulls Bianca close to her and holds her tight as she cries.

"Sweetheart it's going to be okay, everything is going to be okay as long as we are together." Hearing them words soothes Bianca's fears and she turn around to face Reese and Reese wipes her tears away and they smile at each other and then they kiss passionately. "I love you Bianca"

"I love you too" then they kiss again and then fell back to sleep in each others arms.

The End


End file.
